kephaesta_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of Mor
The Temple of Mor is located beneath the depths of Kephaesta Mining Facility in Section C. Its dedicated to the Goddess Mor, the daughter of Duana and Fergus. Challengers/Visitors Year 4278 Beginning Trials Trial 1 Door of Strength Challenge | the ability to be selfless The person who chooses this door is faced with a moral and loyalty challenge. They have the option of choosing to allow the three other people in the other rooms to become vessels for entities of Mor, rewarded with the ancient tech object called Horn of Mor. Alternatively spare their friends, but for the price of their body becoming a vessel for an entity of Mor and no reward. Outcome Tinker was the one to enter the Door of Strength, having the choice between himself or Ozzie, Edelmir and Xex. He ultimately chose to give up the Horn of Mor to become the vessel instead of his party. He became the vessel for Innus, a Demigod of Duana's, though didn't get what he expected when he found himself trapped in the body of a robot. Tinker after leaving the room was randomly eliminated, being pixelated out of existence for a brief time, leaving Ozzie, Edelmir and Xex for the next challenge without him. Reward * Horn of Mor ** Wasn't obtained. Door of Destruction "Did you know that a group of wild cats is called a Destruction?" - Mor Challenge | Room full of Wild Cats The person who enters the Door of Destruction is faced with a room filled with 3 Panthers that are hostile to the person in question. Once they have killed the panthers the exit opens. Outcome Ozzie 'The Silent' was the one who entered the Door of Destruction, having to face of against the panthers, it was close, but with his skill with combat and with Betty and Sammy in hand, took down the panthers. Reward * Dust of Sneezing and Choking ** Was obtained by Ozzie, later confiscated by the Upper District KPD. Door of Death Challenge | Making a choice with no context The person who enters the Door of Death is faced with a trial of choice. Four significant people are projected into the room, one person being connected to each party member in some sort of way. The people projected care deeply about their connected person. The person who enters the room must choose one person with nothing more than- "You must choose" - Mor The person chosen will be effected in a largely negative way, most likely deadly. Though it isn't instant and takes time to actually take effect. Outcome Edelmir Selenthi was the one to enter the Door of Death, being faced with the choice between: * Ruby Gemm - Tinker's connection * An unidentified Tiefling - Ozzie's connection * Sobeslav Selenthi - Edelmir's connection * Thomason - Xex's connection Ultimately choosing Sobeslav, his father. Reward * Periapt of Health ** Was obtained by Edelmir Door of Vigilance Challenge | Revisit the lowest point of your existance The person who enters the Door of Vigilance is faced with horrific realistic illusions of moments of their life and important symbols. Who enters can make a Wisdom Saving throw to break from the illusion. Though this room has no way to fail, its goal is to traumatize and dig up fossils of the past. Outcome Xex Daggs was the one to enter the Door of Vigilance, he saw himself outside of the large factory PPower Chems in the rain, being pushed back and finding himself inside the PPower Chems supermarket on Market Street in Kephaesta, before anything else could happen, Xex willed himself out of the illusion. Reward * Eyes of Charming ** Was obtained by Xex, later lost during the Police raid and the Salvage attack on the Underground Trial 2 Challenge | Defeat an old Champion The remaining people that made it through the last trial find themselves in a square room with pillars. In the center of the room, Innus the Demigod, appears and challenges the three remaining to fight him. They cannot decline this invitation, its a demand. The Innus they fight is a weaker version of the real thing, he is merely a projection and not the real deal. Outcome Xex, Edelmir and Ozzie were the remaining to fight Innus, Edelmir was the first to go down due to a grudge Innus had. Second was Xex, Ozzie being the one to finish Innus off after using all his ammo, resulting to his knives. Despite Edelmir going down first, Xex was the furthest in the negatives for health, resulting in him being pixelated the same as Tinker did before him. Trial 3 Challenge | Measure of Dexterity and Speed The remaining two find themselves on two different pillars with a door across this large black void. The pillars they are on begin to crash into dominoes and they must make their way towards the door to safety. Outcome Ozzie and Edelmir are the ones who find themselves on these pillars, and as they begin to tip and fall into each other, Edelmir and Ozzie begin to shoot and fight each other to slow down the other. Edelmir manages to push Ozzie off the pillars into the void, Edelmir making his way through the door barely with a helping had with some tech tornado. Ozzie pixelates like Xex and Tinker before anything damaging happens to him. Trial 4 Challenge | Playing with chance Whoever makes it to the end is faced with the decision to choose a card from the Deck of Many Things. They must choose randomly and only get to choose one card unless specified otherwise. Outcome Edelmir was the only on to make it to the end, and chooses to test his luck by drawing a card, he randomly selects 'Card of Fates'. This one decision and chance of luck unlocks his potential to speak and communicate to the god Madden, the god of Time and Space. Sending him down the path that has been prophesied.Category:Temples